Vivid Dreams
by EternalDarkness'nRandomness007
Summary: The flocks is having dreams...and one by one they slipped into coma's. can the remaining flock bring them back? T 'cause there may be bad language. May be Fax.
1. Chapter 1

Another scream in the middle of the night…More bad memories relived.

" Max! Max!" A worried voice cried, it seemed so far away from my world of pain…"WAKE UP!" someone pinched my shoulder.

I was being dragged from my dreams, the screams of torture in my head was subsiding.

"Ow! What the?" I yelled, aware of the sharp pain in my arm. I bolted upright in my bed, drenched in sweat. Gross.

" Sorry Max, you were screaming and wouldn't wake up, so we pinched you." Angels worried eyes stared at me.

" Oh, thank you guys." the whole flock was piled into my bedroom, I was unsure what to say.

"Whatever Max, your head is spackered." yawned Iggy. **(A/N spackered is a word we use meaning messed up. Not sure if everyone would know :p)**

" Right, I think Max is okay now. All of you back to sleep." Fang ordered, my savoir.

They all padded sleepily out of my slightly - untidy bedroom and down the hall to their all rooms, all except Fang.

" What's up with you Max? I'm getting worried." Wow, that must have been one of the longest sentences I had heard Fang say.

Wait, did I hear him say he was worried? His never talked about his feelings, ever. Even so, I had to be truthful, couldn't hide behind my façade of sunshine and flowers forever.

" I-I don't know. I really d-don't know." I hated how weak I was sounding, especially in front of Fang.

He did not reply, instead he sat onto my bed beside he and pulled me into an embrace. I sat there and sobbed into his shoulder until it was drenched in tears. I had these dreams, they had started a week ago, and they kept getting worse. For once in my life I was utterly terrified.

"Sshh, it's okay, I won't let anything happen to you." he just sat there, stroking my hair, comforting me.

I don't know how long we sat there, but it was at least 20 minuets. In the end I must've fallen asleep again. I felt myself tumble back into the darkness of my deepest nightmares, spiralling deeper and deeper. In my dream I woke up back in the school, locked in tinier dog crates than the last time we had been captured. The flock's crates were stacked next to mine and the walls seemed to pulsate a blood red colour. One by one, the flock were ripped out of their cages and shoved into a lab next door. The slit of a door leading into the lab was sealed by a plank of wood with a fibreglass The whir of saws and other various machines would start up, then came the blood-curdling screams. About a minuet later the fibreglass window would be splattered with bright red blood, then the next would be called in.

Each dream a different flock member would be called in. One of the most painful dreams was watching Fang walk into that torture-room-of-hell (like the name?) knowing he would never come out.

Tonight it was my turn. I walked into the lab, defeated, there was no point in fighting. I laid down on the stained wooden table and closed my eyes. The whir of machines started.

_~Goodbye Max.~ Wait, voice?_

_A searing, unbearable pain and started to fade. But this time I did not wake up._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews! ~Hugs~ JandMbooklovers well you will find out at the end of the chapter :P**

**TomBoyGal - I will try update as soon as possible, probably every other evening or so :P x**

**Sorry for the short chappy, but I am about to be chucked of the laptop **_**again**_**. : homework.**

**Disclaimer: I writ a letter to JP …never got round to posting it though….so no, I don't own it.**

Nudge's P.O.V

Why did I have to wake up? I rolled over onto my side and glanced at the clock, 8:39. Time to get up if I wanted breakfast. I sighed and hauled myself out of my nice warm bed.

Ah, I hadn't done the washing, no clean clothes. Oh well, I will just wear yesterdays. I pull on my jeans and shrug on my hoodie, time to face the day.

"Oh, hey Nudge, in time for breakfast this morning I see. Well no, I don't see." called Iggy.

I giggled " What you cooking? Is it eggs and bacon again? 'cause that was real nice. Can we have fried bread with it as well? 'cause that was real nice to. And-" I was cut off by Fang, who was getting himself a cup of coffee.

"Whoa, Nudge to early for that, its only 8:30." Fang exclaimed.

Angel padded her way towards them, still in her Pj's ,"Hey, anyone seen Max? She didn't wake me or Gazzy this morning." Angel and Gazzy had started sharing a room since I had decided that I need more room. Max said it was so I could make more mess.

"No sweetie, I haven't, she is probably having a lie-in." Fang replied, pouring her some coffee, adding sugar.

"But she always wakes us up." said Gazzy, frowning, he had joined them in the kitchen.

"She had a rough night, Gaz, I'll go check on her in a second." Fang sighed. I knew she was having trouble sleeping, she probably needed the lie-in.

"Is she alright? She hasn't been sleeping well lately. And what is with her screaming in the night? Is she having nightmares? And I know-" I began.

"Nudge!" yelled Iggy.

"Well, that should have woken her up." pointed out Gazzy. He was right, she must've woken at that!

"Look, I'll go check on her now." Fang sighed again, exiting towards Max's room before a row could break out.

Fang's P.O.V

I exited the room before a full-blown argument broke out. I should go check on Max anyway.

I slowly pushed the door of Max's room open. She was still fast asleep, the room was as I left it the night before. I was tempted to leave her asleep, but I couldn't, she would be mad if she knew I let her sleep all day. I slowly shook her shoulder to wake her, my hand came away covered in sweat. I frowned.

"Max, Max," I called gently, shaking her shoulder again. Nothing.

"Max!" I said louder this time, shaking her shoulder more violently. Still no reply.

I checked her pulse and breathing, my heart racing. She was fine, just asleep. _phew._

I called her name louder now, almost shouting. Angel came in, looking worried.

"What's wrong with Max?" her eyes were wide, her voice shaking.

"I don't now sweetie, she won't wake up. Can you read her mind." I was trying to stop my tone sounding desperate.

Angel's brow furrowed in concentration, she frowned. A few seconds later she looked back up, tears brimming her eyes.

"No, she's in a c-coma" tears flooded her cheeks. The world started spinning, _not Max._

**Sorry about another cliffy!! Cant seem to help myself :P xx cya**

**Freya x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update!! I feel so bad : ( on Wednesday I had a club, on Thursday I updated New Wings, that took me forever for some reason. I am incredibly pissed at my mother now though, she decided to download something of one of those dodgy sites and gave the laptop a virus yesterday. It took me five hours to get rid of it, and all our files got hacked. We haven't got a virus anymore the laptop is painfully slow and keeps freezing : And it deleted the new story I'm working on !!!! Not happy. Anyways sorry for rambling.**

**Disclaimer: I wish…(if only wishes came true)**

Angel's P.O.V

"No, she's in a c-coma" I could feel tears cascading down my cheeks.

"What?" Fang mumbled, sitting down onto the bed next to Max, "How do you know that? Couldn't she just be s-sleeping?"

I shook my head, "No, my voice told me." I hated how my voice trembled, but that was the least of my worries.

"Wait, your _voice_!?"

I nodded.

~Are you sure she is in a coma?~ I asked the voice.

_~Yes, when have I lied? And how come you can't read her mind?~_

Just then the rest of the flock came in, wondering what was taking us so long to wake Max.

"Hey, what's- OHMYGOD! Is Max?" Nudge cried, tears already formed in her eyes as she rushed over to Max's side.

"She's in a coma." Fang replied, his voice so quiet it was just audible.

I had NEVER seen Fang cry, not in my whole life, but now tears were falling down his cheeks freely. I sat down next to him and he pulled me into a hug. Nudge was holding Max's hand, sobbing loudly. Gazzy was still stood in the doorway, he looked in shock, Iggy placed a hand on his shoulder. After a few minuets of sobbing onto Fang's shoulder, I thought we should actually help Max, not sit here crying. I ran through the possibilities, we could take her to a hospital; no, she wouldn't like that. Too much risk of someone finding out about her wings. We could keep her here, but then what if she was getting worse and we couldn't tell and we would probably have to leave her on her own sometime, that was too risky as well. What about Dr. Martinez? That sounded like a better idea, she was Max's mom.

"Fang, shouldn't we call Dr. Martinez?" I asked, my voice muffled by Fang's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. I-I'll go call her." He replied quickly, trying to pull up his emotionless façade once again, but he failed.

"Don't worry man, I'll go." Iggy called, his voice seemed calm but he had tears trickling down his face, he walked out the room and down the hall towards the phone.

Fang nodded. Slowly I pulled away from Fang and stood up, I walked over to Gazzy and gave him a hug. After a minuet Nudge stood up and joined in our hug, tears still pouring down her face, she made no effort to stop them. We all stood in a soggy, trembling hug while Fang stroked Max's hair, whispering to her. Down the hall I could hear Iggy talking to Dr. Martinez on the phone, we had had brail engraved onto it so he could use it too.

"Hello?" Came Iggy's voice, "Yeah, it's about Max"

"No, she's not ok, she's in a c-coma" he stumbled over the word 'coma'.

"Ok, ok. Bye." he muttered before joining us again.

"She's coming over now, she should be here within twenty minuets." he informed us.

Iggy's P.O.V

Dr. Martinez had told me to keep Max cool, so I got a damp cloth and placed it over her head. Now I had no idea what to do. What would Max do? She would make sure the kids were ok. I ushered them out of her room and into the living room, leaving Fang with Max, they all sat down on the sofa silently. I made them each a hot cup of tea, the all took it gratefully. I left Fang's on Max's beside table, I had a feeling he wouldn't touch it though. I returned to the living room, everyone was still deathly quiet, sipping the steaming cups of tea. Around fifteen minuets later, there was a frantic knock at the door of our house.

"Hello!?" yelled Dr. Martinez, still banging on the door.

I raced to the front door, unlocked it and swung it open. Dr. Martinez flew in and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh Iggy! How's Max? How are you, Fang and the kids?"

"Uh, we're okay. Max, not so good, she's in her bedroom." I replied, leading her to Max's room.

She quickly walked to where Max was laying and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Well, no fever, pulse is okay." she mumbled to herself while checking over Max.

"Hello? Max sweetie?" she called, lifting up Max's eyelids. No response.

"Well, she's definitely in a coma." She informed us, " I think it would be best if I took her back to my place."

Fang nodded, " Any idea why this happened to her?"

"No idea." she replied

**Sorry for the fairly short chappy, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, seeing as it took me so long to UD this xx hope you enjoyed it!! Xx please review xX I would give you a cookie if you reviewed, but I've no idea how to give them to you over the internet = p**

**Freya xx**


	4. Chapter 4

***Dodges bullets* Sorry for the late update! Really! Sorry also 'cause this is a kinda short chapter but I'm meant to be doing art homework about Cezanne now, but I figured that could wait an hour or two. So here you are, another chapter. Also I got tired of typing Dr. Martinez so ut just put Dr. M instead.**

**Disclaimer: let me think…. Nope.**

Third person's P.O.V (I thought this would be a change.)

The flock helped carry Max to the car before taking flight towards Dr. Martinez's house. Clear worry pasted on each of their faces as they streaked through the air. They trailed Dr. M's car closely for around 10 minuets before they landed in her back garden.

"OMFG! Max!" Ella yelled as she saw us help haul Max out of the car and into the house. She already had tears in her eyes. "W-what happened?"

"Coma." Fang replied shortly as he placed Max on their sofa carefully.

Dr. M placed a damp cloth onto Max's head and sighed. "I'll need to give her an IV drip, so she doesn't get dehydrated or anything."

"Um, does that mean going to a hospital." Gazzy's voice trembled as he spoke.

"No, I have one spare here, just in case." She called over her shoulder as she made her way to the basement.

She had recently left her profession as a vet and became a doctor, which was lucky in this case. A crash or two came from the basement before she appeared, carrying the IV. The flock helped her lay Max on the floor, she looked so peaceful, so calm. Fang swept Max's hair off of her forehead on planted a kiss on her cheek. He stepped back to the rest of the flock and a solitary tear crept down his cheek. Dr. M inserted the tube into her wrist, she, the flock and Ella all winced. Angel and Nudge were hugging, Iggy was holding Gazzy's hand, both of their faces were stained with tears. Fang was now knelt next to Max, stroking her hair, looking at her like she would wake up any minute.

"There, now do you care to help me put here back on the sofa?" Dr. M asked Fang, he helped her lift Max onto the sofa before planting another kiss on her cheek.

They stood for a while, just watching Max, unsure what to do. Ella was now at Dr. M's side, weeping into her shoulder. Nudge was now at Max's side too, Fang pulled her into a hug, still stroking Max's hair. Dr. M gently pulled Ella off of her shoulder and walked towards the kitchen. The sounds of clashes and clangs rang through the house, Dr. M was preparing food. Iggy decided that he had enough of this silence, he was tired of 'looking' at Max. She may be in a coma and all, but the way they were acting, she might as well be dead. He shivered, how could he think that? Anyway, standing here would not help her. Iggy opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Angel.

"My voice told me we can save Max, if we're quick." Angels word made five heads instantly snapped towards her.

"_What!_" everyone practically yelled, even Dr. M poked her head out of the kitchen.

"My voice, it told me, if we can go to the school we can save her." Angel replied, her voice was steady. Not breaking even though she was still crying.

"Right, so where and when do we go?" Fang asked, eager to find out how to save Max.

"It says it will tell me tomorrow. " her voice was unusually calm, not wavering once.

"Okay sweetie, don't worry about that now. Dinner's ready!" Dr. M called, laying out plates in the dining room.

Dinner consisted of meat sandwiches and leftovers. Not much, but enough to keep them going. They sat with Max for a while afterwards, not doing anything in particular. Iggy and Gazzy started arguing about something, this time there was no Max to stop it, so Nudge had to step in. It took a while, but they eventually calmed down. It took a while, but Dr. M realised the time.

"Goodness! It's 11:30 already!" she exclaimed, "I'll sort out the spare rooms for you." she rushed up the stairs.

They continued talking about random stuff, they just needed to take their mind off things. A few minutes later Dr. M returned.

"Right, girls room on the left, boys on the right. Only one bed per room I'm afraid." she ushered all of them upstairs, except Fang.

"I'll stay here tonight, make sure she is okay." Fang explained.

"Okay, I'll bring you down a blanket." Dr. M replied, planting a kiss on Max's forehead before rushing up the stairs after the others.

1 Hour later.

Fang had just nodded to sleep, he was still tightly holding Max's hand, as if he would lose her if he let go.

A scream echoed through the house, _Angel. His eyes flew open._

_**Again, sorry for the late update :( Not sure I'm happy with this chapter. It would help me work faster and better if you reviewed*hint hint***_


	5. Chapter 5

**Right, so I'm sorry about the cliffy last chapter, and the temporary hiatus (very sorry 'bout that x)**

**Disclaimer: Look, if I owned this, I clearly would not have time to write all these disclaimers now, would I?**

Fangs P.O.V (sorry if I seem to do a lot in Fang's P.O.V, I find it easier.)

"Angel! Wake up!" Gazzy yelled at her, she was still screaming.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and flew into the girls bedroom. Angel's eyes shot open and a terrified look spread across her face. Nudge scrambled off the floor, where she was sleeping, and climbed onto the bed, next to Angel and pulled her into a hug. Dr. M and Ella rushed into the room,.

"What's up, did you have a bad dream sweetie?" Dr. M asked, walking towards Angel's bedside.

"Yes." she gasped, breathing being restrained by Nudges tight hug.

"Uh, Nudge, I don't think Angel can breathe." Iggy pointed out as he walked through the doorway. Nudge moved away and smiled sheepishly.

"What was your dream about honey?" I asked Angel, sitting next to her and placing an arm around her shoulders. She instantly turned pale and looked at the floor.

"I s-saw Max, they're gonna get her. They want to experiment on her again. They're gonna h-hurt her." Her voice broke over the last sentence and tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Arw, sweetie, I'm sure it was just a dream, it wont come true. Max is just downstairs." I let her bury her head in my chest as salty tears poured down her cheeks.

"But she still isn't awake." She mumbled, barely audible.

"I'm sorry? What was that? Of course she's gonna wake up, isn't she?" Gazzy asked, clearly panicked.

"She's going to wake up Gazzy, you'll find a way to make her better." Dr. M reassured, patting him on the back.

"Has the voice told you anything yet? 'cause you know that you said yesterday that it would tell you how to save Max and-" Nudge started, only for me to cut her off.

"Nudge, I don't think Angel is in the mood for talking."

"N-No it's fine." Angel sniffed, moving away from me, "It hasn't told me anything yet."

I sighed, all I wanted was to see Max smile again, laugh again or hell, even have an argument with her. Anything was better than to see her in the state she was in. I just hoped that Angel's voice would speak up soon, then we could find out what was wrong with her and save her. Ella left the room, mumbling something about fixing up some food, Dr. M and Iggy followed her out. I glanced at the clock on Angel's bedside table and, in shock, had to look at it again. I read: 5am. That meant I had been up all night just holding Max's hand, deep in thought. I quickly shook my head to clear my thoughts and stood up.

"You kids might as well get yourselves cleaned up now. After breakfast we will go pick up some clothes a stuff from home." I plastered on a fake smile, hoping it would have a cheery effect. The three younger kids nodded and made their way around, getting ready, until breakfast would be ready. I made my way downstairs, passing through the kitchen I saw Iggy, Dr. M and Ella preparing a full fry-up for breakfast. The smell was enough to make me hungry, pushing the hunger to one side I made my way to the living room to see Max. She was still in the same position as I left her, looking like she was peacefully sleeping.

Max's P.O.V 

Blackness, I couldn't see or hear a thing. I was only aware of the excruciating pain I was enduring, and occasionally I could feel someone clutching at my hand. I was aware of someone laughing now, not sure when it started, but I could definitely hear someone's laugh. It was a cruel, harsh laugh, very unpleasant to listen to laugh. The noise came closer, like someone was right by my ear, until it suddenly disappeared. A new wave of pain came over my senses, like someone was slicing into my stomach. My mouth opened to scream, but no sound would come out. The pain doubled and I screamed again, sure that this would be the end of my life.

Third persons P.O.V

Everyone has just sat down to enjoy and extra-large fry-up, consisting of: Bacon, eggs, toast, fried mushrooms and tomatoes. They didn't feel much like eating, but figured they would need their strength if they were going to help Max. A sound of something moving came from the living room. The flock instantly tensed.

"Stay here." Fang whispered to Dr. M and Ella, they nodded.

The flock, lead by Fang, tiptoed into the living, ready to fight or to run for their lives. Instead they saw Max, she was thrashing around on the sofa in pain, clutching her stomach, mouth open in a silent scream.

"Crap!" Fang yelled, rushing to her side, "Max!"

**Deary me, I do seem to like hurting Max a lot, don't I? Anyways, sorry again for the late update D: I don't think I will be able to update next week, activities week at school. Get at school for 8 am and get back at 8pm near enough every day, so, not much time to write. However, after that it's the last week of school before the summer holidays! YAY! So I should be able to update from then on! I shall start planning/hopefully writing the next chapter when I get 3 more reviews :D**

**~Freya**


End file.
